Wagering games may include features which increase player participation and provide for enhanced payouts in order to maintain player interest and provide a more enjoyable gaming experience. One of the ways to provide for player participation is to include a player selection game in the wagering game. Player selection games display a number of graphic elements which are each selectable by the player. Although the player selectable elements are displayed anonymously with respect to any prize, some of the player selectable elements may be associated with a respective prize value. Being “displayed anonymously” in this sense means that each player selectable element is displayed without an indication of the particular prize or other game result associated with that player selectable element. The player is given one or more opportunities to select one of the player selectable elements and the player is awarded any prize associated with their selections.
Although player participation games such as player selection games are widely known, there remains a need in the art to provide ways to capture and maintain a player's interest. Maintaining the player's interest and providing more player engagement and excitement encourages additional play and enhances the player's overall gaming experience.